<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flower Crowns by yuehyues</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983030">Flower Crowns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuehyues/pseuds/yuehyues'>yuehyues</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Engineer (TV), My Engineer มีช็อป มีเกียร์ มีเมียรึยังวะ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Confessions, Episode Tag, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kind of, king is a fae, ram is way too cute, there's literally no plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuehyues/pseuds/yuehyues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>King's secret spot quickly becomes Ram's favorite place in the world. <br/>When Ram told King that he was the one who understood him, he really meant it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>King/Ram (My Engineer), Ram/King (My Engineer)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flower Crowns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is very self indulgent, episode 10 really left me in tears with the softness and how pretty Perth (Ram) looked with the flower on his hair. Also THE STARES?????? Pure poetry if you ask me.</p>
<p>Anyways I hope you guys enjoy it, hit me up on twitter (@atinysunn)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From Plant Boy:</p>
<p>
  <em>Cool Boy I’ll go back home today, I need to take care of my plants there. Do you want to come with me?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ram silently read the message. Ever since that small gathering after the exams, he had found himself going to the senior’s house more often, he quite enjoyed watching him take care of the plants and relaxing around his secret spot.<em> Yes</em> he simply replied. He definitely did not want to go back home yet and if the senior was going back home that meant that he would not be able to hang out in his apartment. He had been spending more and more time with him, under the excuse of King helping him with his classes, but the truth was that he genuinely liked the senior’s place. If King’s apartment felt like an oasis in the middle of the big city, his house was an actual sanctuary and Ram needed quietness and calm.</p>
<p>He had barely explained was going on at home to King, he did not want to be a burden and the other had not pushed him, giving him space and time to talk whenever he was ready, which was much appreciated.</p>
<p>From Plant Boy:</p>
<p>
  <em>Cool. I’m driving today, I’ll pick you up later.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The car stopped in front of the house, that Ram was now pretty familiar with. Getting down he let out a sigh, already feeling much better. King smiled, seeing Ram loosen up had now become his favorite thing in the world. He was not sure what the other meant when he said that King understood him, but if understanding the junior was letting him tag along everywhere he went, King would gladly comply.</p>
<p>“Let’s go” the senior said taking the other’s wrist in his hand. It had become their unofficial way to hold each other close, the touch natural to both boys.</p>
<p>Seeing King work on his plants was hypnotizing, the senior worked around the small cabin with ease, humming softly while he watered the different plants in different ways, making sure the flowers had no bugs or dust. The last rays of sun bathing the place with a warmth tone, wrapping around the moving figure, giving King an ethereal aura that Ram had trouble taking his eyes off him. It always stunned him, how beautiful his senior was.</p>
<p>Ram felt a wave of ease lulling him out of consciousness, the book he was reading long forgotten on his lap. King smiled once again at the sight, he was smiling a lot lately thanks to a certain junior. The scenery was simply beautiful. Ram was laying down over the cushions, his right arm behind his head, the sun engulfing him in its light. But what King found the most endearing was how the junior’s expression changed from the usual frown to a calmed, almost vulnerable, one. The sudden thought overwhelmed King, that was what Ram meant back then. King understood his boundaries and let him feel comfortable enough to show vulnerability, even if he did not talk about what worried him.</p>
<p>“So, that’s what you meant” King whispered, softly moving the junior’s bangs to the side. Ram was handsomely pretty, King observed closely. He had a sharp jawline and his nose and eyebrows structure was masculine, but his long eyelashes and rosy cheeks screamed softness and his pink lips, well that was something that King yearned for more than he would admit.</p>
<p>Taking advantage of the other’s sleepy state, King composed a simple flower crown with his favorite flowers and placed it over Ram’s head. Right when his hands were leaving the junior’s face, he opened his eyes. Ram’s intense stare burning into his soul. There was no need for words between them. King moved his hand to caress Ram’s face, gently tracing the sharpness of his nose, mapping every crease as if he was trying to memorize every small detail of the other’s face. He probably was. Ram closed his eyes again, melting to the touch, the turmoil on his mind visibly soothed. King liked him like that, he noted, he liked when the junior relaxed, he relished in knowing that he was the reason Ram could loosen up and let go.</p>
<p>Ram’s hand on his, awoke King from his day dream. Ram held the senior’s hand against his cheek, intertwining their fingers. Letting out a deep sigh, Ram smiled and opened his eyes. That faint smile made King’s chest burst into a thousand fireworks, it was surreal how such a simple gesture could make him this happy.</p>
<p>“I really like him, don’t I?” he whispered to himself, but louder than he thought as Ram’s head perked up at the confession.</p>
<p>“You do?” the junior asked, cheeks quickly becoming pink. King burst in laughter, tears forming on the corners of his eyes. At Ram’s pitiful look, King tried to stop himself from laughing more.</p>
<p>“Ram, I literally let you follow me wherever I go and I haven’t asked for an explanation yet. I showed you my most secret spot in the world and I let you know when I’m coming here so you can come too. I just plucked some of my prettiest flowers to make you a flower crown” he wiped a stray tear that had fallen down his cheek “I like you a lot Cool Boy” King beamed, his hand softly tracing the high of Ram’s cheek. He was not expecting a confession from the junior, he knew even if the other felt the same he wouldn’t just say it like that. What he did not expect either was for Ram to pull him down to him, losing his balance, King fell down on top of the other boy.</p>
<p>“Ram!” he tried to move up, but Ram just turned them around laying King over the cushions and himself on top of the senior, holding his wrists down so he would not try to move. They stared at each other like that for a few minutes, Ram couldn’t help but get lost on the deepness of the other’s eyes, the sun making them shine brighter than ever.</p>
<p>With his heart loudly beating, Ram’s eyes traveled down to King’s lips. Feeling the shift in the air, tension building up, King perked his head up and stole a kiss. It was just a tiny peck, so quick that Ram had barely felt it, but it was enough to yearn for more. Ram let go of the other’s wrists and placed his hands one on King’s face, where neck met jaw, and he used the other to prop himself up, not wanting to crush the other. Slowly, almost reluctantly, Ram moved his face down to meet King’s lips once again, both boys closing their eyes with a sigh. This time, the kiss was slow and tender. Both taking their time to get used to the other, shaping themselves to fit better against each other. Gaining confidence through the kiss, King’s hands finally moved, on hand automatically climbed to the nape of Ram’s neck, forcing him to deepen the kiss. Feeling the insistence of the senior, Ram let King’s tongue explore his mouth. He moved himself closer to the other, propping himself on the elbow instead. King’s other hand traveled down Ram’s back, feeling him stir at the touch, his hand continued moving down until he reached the junior’s ass, he let his hand grab and push Ram down to him. Earning a groan in response. Smiling through the kiss, King pulled Ram’s hair.</p>
<p>“We should stop” the senior whined, Ram’s lips traveling down his throat “Ram my family can see us” he moaned when Ram sucked hard at his neck.</p>
<p>The junior teared himself off King, looking disheveled with his short hair sticking in every direction, his face red and panting like he had just run a marathon. King was pretty sure he didn’t look any different.</p>
<p>“You still doubt if I like you?” King teased only getting an eyeroll in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was not until later at night, when King had taken a shower in his apartment, after driving Ram back to his house, that he received a message from the junior.</p>
<p>From Cool Boy:</p>
<p>
  <em>I like you too</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>